


Sdr2 but it’s them all waking up

by Eeveekawaii56



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeveekawaii56/pseuds/Eeveekawaii56
Summary: Yeah so basically it’s them waking up. There’s a chapter for each person so you can skip any you don’t want to read. Have fun:D It’s a work in progress so I’ll update whenever I can!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Hajime Hinata

Hajime Hinata woke to gentle humming and a green light. It felt like a scene in a movie where the character is fading in and out of a coma, but his eyes wouldn’t close. His breathing got more rapid when he realised what was happening. It was warm, and there was no oxygen, and wires were strapped to his head and limbs.

“Shit” Where the hell was he? Last thing he remembered was... that person. His mind reeled full of thoughts about the game, the trial, Enoshima and someone else who he didn’t quite remember. He couldn’t make sense of any of it, lying there for a good hour or so before the green light changed into a white harsher one. 

“Well there you go then, say your hello’s and come down to the hotel immediately.” A familiar voice, but he wasn’t too sure who’s it was. “Hey Togami don’t be so blunt, we didn’t know if he was gonna make it or not” another voice. So the first voice was ‘Togami’ and the second - his guessing game was interrupted by a third voice, a girl this time. “He hasn’t responded yet so we might want to check if he’s ok rather than fighting like children” Togami scoffed “Makoto you do it, I’m not good with introductions” Hajime assumed the second voice belonged to Makoto (why he was here though was still uncertain) 

“Erm, Hajime Hinata right?” Hajime nodded his head - his throat was too dry to speak. “Great!” The boy replied in a cheerful voice “I’m Makoto Naegi,” he gestured to the first voice “This is Byakuya Togami and this is Kyoko Kirigiri, but you might remember us from the trial.” 

The trial. Some memories were starting to come back now, and he started to become more concerned with the other remaining 4 that had survived. “What about the others?” He forced out. Naegi looked grim and Hajime felt sick to his stomach. Where they dead? Incurable illness? “Assuming you mean the survivors, they’re still asleep, you’re the first awake”

Hajime looked down at himself “Erm, Naegi is there any clothes?” Rather than cloth being wrapped around him it was long strands of black hair “And what is all this hair doing, I don’t remember getting this at all?” Naegi and Kirigiri looked at each other before nodding and walking away. “Hello?” Hajime called out “it’s cold in this room” One of them, he wasn’t sure who shouted that they were on the floor next to the pod. Pants, a shirt, shoes socks and a tie. 

His hair kept getting in the way when he was putting them on. Why did he have so much anyway? How did it grow so long and how long was he in here. He walked around the room with a growing urge to cut it all off. Don’t cut it off, it’ll only make you remember. Was someone there? No, it was probably his mind playing tricks on him. 

Hajime waited, for hours and hours until a sign of life. The only one there was beeps from the monitors. Each one showed who the persons in the pod was, their heart rate, oxygen level and a ‘despair meter’ As he passed them each he made a mental note of who had the highest of each. Mikan Tsumiki had the highest despair and Sonia had the lowest. He hoped that meant she’d wake up soon because it was really boring here alone.


	2. Sonia Nevermind

“Gun-dham?” The first thing Sonia Nevermind noticed was tears staining her cheeks. “Good heavens!” And the second was that she didn’t have any clothes on. She felt her cheeks heating up at the thought someone might see her like this. Even worse when she saw Hajime lifting the door to the cramped place she was in. “Hajime I order you to shut your eyes this instant.” He looked away the second he saw her, respectfully.

“Did you say Gundham before, Sonia?” Hajime quizzed. “I’m afraid that I do not remember much from when I was asleep just then, only waking up. Are you the only one? How long have you been waiting for Hajime?” A sigh came from his mouth “Only a few hours and yes, I, or us now I guess, are the only people awake” 

Yet she was here. Alone with Hajime and some machines. The room was kind of creepy so she stayed by Hajimes side most of the time. Other than that she led on a bench or sat next to his pod. It was like a sports hall. Luckily there was vending machines so she could eat something. She chose mints so as not to upset her stomach but it didn’t do much.

Her and Hajime talked. Well, Hajime talked and she obnoxiously crunched mints. Hajime believed that the other three had left so that everyone could reunite but Sonia believed they were observing from a distance.

Again she walked over to the pod Gundham was in. “Miss him huh” She nodded and wiped her cheek even though only a single tear came out. “I wish he would just wake up now, I haven’t seen him in so long. Do you miss anyone Hajime?” He glanced over quickly to Nagitos pod before smiling “No, but you and Gundham seemed so close in the game. I only ever got close to Chiaki and...” 

Sonia stopped listening. Her heart ached with the pain that Gundham might not wake up. She couldn’t lose him twice - no man compared to him. She refused to run the country without him. Standing next to the pod he was in, she noticed his scarf on the floor. It was warm, and faintly smelt like him. As the princess of Novoselic she had to set a good example but it was hard being this perfect person all the time. She wanted to show her true self, kind and vulnerable with an interest in the occult. It wasn’t fair at all.

In a way she was jealous of everyone here. They had all the freedom in the world. Sure they had talents but the only person with one like hers was Fuyuhiko and needless to say they weren’t alike at all. Gundham didn’t care who she was. God she could have been the queen of England and he wouldn’t care. It made her blush thinking of how amazing he was. 

But Gundham didn’t love her. Sure, they were close, more than friends. Though every time she hinted at love he brushed her off. No matter how hard she tried he wouldn’t love her like that and that was the truth. She didn’t even know why. Perhaps he didn’t like anyone? Perhaps he preferred males. Sonia nevermind was truly and utterly in a one sided love. (Triangle if you counted Kazuichi)

And it made her more sad than she had been ever before.


	3. Kazuichi souda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t like sexuality stuff or mild homophobia then this chapter isn’t for you. But if you ship Kazuichi and Hajime you’re probably gonna enjoy it more than other people.

Where he wasn’t the first thing on his mind, rather the unsettling dream he’d just had. He always tried to block them out of his mind but right now there wasn’t much else to think about. This time he went out with Hajime. He couldn’t help smiling when he remembered how fun the date had been. It should have been perfect, so why wasn’t it with a girl?

To be honest Kazuichi Souda new he wasn’t totally, 100% heterosexual. The idea of dating anyone was good enough for him. He wasn’t educated on any labels or that sort of stuff stuff but he knew it was wrong to feel like that because his parents thought it was bad. If he wanted to make it as an ultimate he couldn’t act like that. It made him feel ill thinking about what his parents might say if they find out. He was sort of relieved they weren’t there.

Hajime was the one to open the door. Hajime and Sonia. “Miss Sonia you look as stunning as ever!” Hajime rolled his eyes and sighed. “Dude I think your jumpsuit is on the floor with your hat and stuff” Kazuichi was unaware up until then that he only had his shirt on. “It is extremely rude that I was not given a shirt, as a princess I demand to speak to the person in charge here” Hajime seemed more down “At least you had clothes.” Kazuichi watched Hajime choke on his words like he was crying.

The trio walked to the bench with Hajimes hair trailing on the ground “Hey, how the hell did your hair grow that long Hinata” He was quick to snap back with a “I’m not cutting it no matter how much you ask. Stop talking about it and don’t mention my eyes either.” Sonia looked threatened so Kazuichi said “Your eyes look cool!” 

If he stared into Hajimes eyes long enough he might be there all day, and Hajime was getting increasingly agitated. “Don’t mention them Souda, or he’ll come back. I hate these eyes- they aren’t mine. They’ve seen so much despair.” Kazuichi winced. They looked even cooler when he got mad. Like a fire. 

But this didn’t feel like Hajime - he didn’t get the same rush as he did when he saw Hajime. This was like a dull, dreary light. No way. If he didn’t look at Sonia now it’d be suspicious. Where was she? Time passed so slowly here and he didn’t remember where he was.

For a second he started panicking. What was going on? Who was this person with the long hair and the red eyes. Ugh. Nothing made sense. Part of him wished he could just go back into the program and live there. No junko, no sadness, just the calm sea. But him and the others fought so hard to get here it would be a waste to just go back because he didn’t like it. Guess he’d just endure it for a few more.... however long they’d be here. He could look forward to the others waking up at least.


End file.
